


Come Away To The Water

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, Magic, Possessive Behavior, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sídhe inside Elena is Sophia's sister but she's not ready to give Elena over to her father just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Away To The Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Summer Pornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com) challenge "Tropesmash". Tropes used: Possessive behaviour, ritual, exhibitionism and incest (sort of).

She waited for her by the lake, far away from the prying eyes. When the girl was in sight, she closed her eyes, feeling the heat of the sun bear down on her and as though she couldn’t bear it any longer, she willed herself to faint, falling almost perfectly into the path of the girl’s horse.

When the girl jumped down and ran to her side, Sophia opened her eyes, glowing red and unblinking. “Túce hwón frec ðu, my love.”

Sophia stroked the Princess’s cheek. Her body was that of a human, a young woman now, but inside, buried deep somewhere was her little sister, cast out of Avalon and imprisoned in an infant by the Elders. She knew she should take her to their father but she wasn’t ready to share her. _Not yet_.

She laid her down in the rushes by the waters edge, calling to Avalon to help her and to hide her sister. The Sídhe ignored the plight of two of its lost little girls.

***

She was Elena and she was _hers_. She was elegant and beautiful in a way only Sophia seemed to see but a bad fit for her sister. She tripped and fell, she knew nothing of magic. But she ran without a care, dove into dangerously deep lakes without a fear and kissed like she might never love again. Sophia traced the curves of Elena's chest as it heaved, her sister’s true face showing itself. She wondered if this dawn would be the one that ruined everything. As soon as a prince of the realm came of age, she would have to take his life and Elena would have to give up hers to the creature buried under her breast. Sophia loved her sister, even though she only saw traces of her behind Elena’s sleeping features. But along the way the balance had tipped and she found she loved Elena more. She _would not_ give her up.

***

Dragging Elena by the hand, they ran along the bridleways where Elena had been riding that day. Like fate repeating itself, Sophia placed her hand on Elena’s neck and guided her down into the rushes, this time with a kiss rather than a spell.

“We’ll be seen!” Elena shrieked as Sophia pulled off her sunshine yellow dress.

“And that bothers you?” Sophia asked, her fingers pinching into Elena’s hips

Elena grinned, a cheeky glint in her eyes, giggles rising. “Of course not, silly.”

Sophia rolled her eyes fondly and kissed her again. Nobody, not even her petulant nurse, would notice when Elena came back red faced and covered in mud, leaves in her hair and grass stains on her skirts. That was just Elena.

“We’re going to play a game,” Sophia informed her lightly even though her heart had never beat so furiously in her life. “You’re going to stay still for me and if you do,” Sophia leaned close to whisper, “We can fuck in the water.”

Elena nodded vigorously then stilled her head remembering her promise. Elena would never know why she was truly drawn to the water like a kelpie. She would never truly know herself ever again. Sophia took out a little bag, the bell tassel jingling as she pulled it open and poured the contents over Elena’s bared skin. Wetting her fingers with the waters of Avalon, she drew words and shapes in the fairy dust and though Elena squirmed when she brushed over her nipples and her belly, she didn’t make a sound, not even when Sophia whispered foreign and forbidden words under her breath, marking her to all Sídhe eyes as _her human_ and burying her sister so deep that she could barely even touch her herself.

True to her word, when it was done, she swam into the lake with her love and pushing her back against the bank of the little island, she fucked her with the same fingers that had claimed her and that night she left her, breaking the same heart that had loved her. She would come back for her, she promised, when she bought her freedom with her human life.

***

“Well, did you find her?” Aulfric asked his daughter, having long listened to the rumours of the eccentric Princess of Gawant. “Is it her?”

“No, Father, merely a human,” Sophia lied without blinking, her heart hard and resolute. “A trifle odd perhaps but there is nothing special about her.”

“We’ll move on then,” Aulfric decided quickly. “I hear Camelot has a Prince of age.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
